Worms: Open Warfare 3
Worms: Open Warfare 3 is an artillery and strategy video game and the tent installment in Worms Series. It was developed by Team17 and Altron, and published by THQ for the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS in 2011, and for the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS in 2012. It is sequel to Worms Open Warfare 2. Gameplay The gameplay of Open Warfare 3 is similar to that of previous games in the series. The game is viewed from a side-scrolling perspective. The player takes control of a team of several worms, and is pitted against other teams of worms under the control of AI (if in Singleplayer) or another Human (if in Multiplayer). Actions are performed in time-limited turns that cycle through each team. The winning team is that which can kill the opposing teams' worms; this can be achieved by using various types of weaponry and tools, availability of which depends on the game mode being played. Battles takes place on randomized, destructible terrain, which are visually distinguished by themes; "Forts" mode takes place on two forts, whose terrain depends on the theme. The player is able to select released new victory dances and color schemes for their worms, and to make custom race courses or fort maps using the level editor. Differences The PSP and PS Vita version allows players to select hats for their worms, while the DS and 3DS version includes some exclusive minigames via the "Laboratory" mode. A demo of the game has been released by download for the PlayStation Portable and PlayStation Vita, and for the Nintendo DS and 3DS via DS Download Station Vol. 7. Single player The single player modes of the game are Puzzle, Campaign, Laboratory (DS, 3DS only), and Training. Puzzle mode consists of over twenty challenges that require the player to complete a specific task, such as reaching an exit point or killing hard-to-reach enemy worms, with limited resources. The campaign is a series of thirty typical gameplay missions (plus 5 buyable missions in the in-game shop) with a basic story. The campaign introduces and moves through each of the landscape environments. Laboratory is unique to the DS and 3DS. This has four different sets of mini-games which utilize unique characteristics of the DS and 3DS - one mini-game type has the player flying a worm through a cavern, blowing into the microphone to raise the worm's parachute to clear obstacles. Training consists of a series of three missions designed to familiarize players with the gameplay and control scheme, as well as several "shooting range" levels which give the player unlimited access to every weapon, and allow the player to spawn targets to test the weapons on. Multiplayer Open Warfare 3 supports online and offline multiplayer. Modes include classic deathmatch, fort mode, and a new jetpack/rope race mode. THQ has been heavily criticized for this. This room can be used to arrange matches, and chat with other worms players. The chat room is utilized by Worms fans across the world, in a variety of time zones. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:THQ Category:Fighting Games